Prior inventions have described the method of obtaining lift by utilizing a gas flowing approximately radially along the upper surface of a disc-shaped body. Such lift is derived from the difference in the reduced pressure in the gas flow over the surface and the local atmospheric pressure below. These inventions have described various means of producing a streamlined, attached fluid flow about the surface of a body to obtain lift in the manner of Bernoulli's principle. Others have included descriptions of various vanes or flow deflectors or similar type effect of inducing the surface flow to follow surface contours to add momentum thrust to the pressure differential lift.